fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jackson Legacy
THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION. The Jackson Legacy is a fanfiction story written by tsubasafan101, taking up the penname "Simon Layton". The Project has been running since June 1, 2011 and is not showing any signs of breaking up. The story is first published in Fanfiction dot net in''' June 5, 2011', and then is published in their Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki in '''August 17, 2011'. Then it was also published in Fanon and Data Wiki in November 27, 2011. It currently archives more than 34,000 words, including the unpublished chapters. A Wiki based on this Fanfiction is under construction. If you haven't read chapter five yet, the author suggest you shouldn't check out the site until you read it. If you're feeling uncomfortable reading and navigating through the pages, please check out the Fanfiction dot Net edition. Book Covers and Sketches officialcover2011.jpg|The Whole series's Book Cover, featuring Leo Valdez and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Cover leo lighter.png|The First Part's cover, featuring Mr. Flamingo's signature lighter. finalbook.png|Cover for Part Three, featuring the Double T Sequence and The Esperanza Insignia aod.png|Cover for The Jackson Legacy Prequel. esperanzaflag.png|The Esperanza's Battle Flag, used in The Private War ten years ago, held by Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. - Featured in Chapter Eleven, Story Information Disclaimer: Simon Layton does not own the Camp Half-Blood series and nobody should own Peter Blofis. Let the dude be free! Synopsis: Seven years after the Gaea war, Percy Jackson has mysteriously disappeared, and because of that, the lives of all demigods has been affected. Another seven years has passed and a boy who claims to be Percy Jackson's mortal half-brother comes out to announce a revelation: He (thinks he) knows where Percy Jackson is. Now Peter is dragged into a series of mishaps were no mortal could come out alive. With the help of his brother's old friends and earning new ones, Peter could survive the dangers he would face (most of them, anyway). By joining secret organizations and tipping gods out of their seats, Peter is going to have one heck of a ride. Fandom: Camp Half-Blood Series. Timeline: Fourteen to Fifteen years after The Heroes of Olympus (or at least, after the Son of Neptune). Story Notes: The story is split into three parts, but it's really one whole book, including one point five. Point zero (An Act Of Defiance) is a different book all in all, since it's a stand-alone story, but it has connections to the main story. Notes: '''This is a Next Generation Fic with Twist and Turns. First Chapter of The First Part is narrated seriously, sadly. Will get more giddy and funny. StarlitReader started beta-ing at Chapter Three and Onwards. Art are done by Tsubasafan101. ''Art Note: ''The art is intentionally done in a very messy style. Sorry about that. '''Rating: For Kids ten and up! Though some adults may slip their tongues, but nothing major. Parts and Side Stories 'Part One: Nameless Finder' - A person who claims to be Percy Jackson's mortal half brother has arrived into Camp Half-Blood, bringing unexpected news. Peter Blofis, thirteen, had dreamed about Percy Jackson. But it wasn't an ordinary dream. Turns out, Percy isn't dead at all. He's just missing. Now Peter is forced to find his step-brother along with a few new friends and travel around the continent to find him. But the Olympian gods does not approve of Peter's quest. There is a chance that their secret might come out because of him... 'Part Two: Thousand Enemies' - Six months living in the Kansas state has made Peter Blofis, fourteen, better. But it turns worse when monsters attack Peter's middle school and cornered him and his friend, Ann. When he returns home, Peter discovers that trouble is stirring between the two organizations, The Esperanza and The Oneiro. And a new revelation has dawn to him when he goes on another quest with fellow demigod friends Leon Hamilton and Claire Williams: the man behind everything is about to reveal himself... 'Part Three: Colorless World' - August Eleven. A week before Percy Jackson's birthday. Time is running out for Peter Blofis, fifteen, to find Him. High and low, he also tries to find a way out, but there's nothing. Peter can only guess that if he confronts Him before Percy's birthday without affecting anything, he might get the gods' sympathy and can let him go back. It turn out it's more difficult than Peter imagined it to be. Ann, his friend, is the key to stop both wars and, probably, the only candidate to help save his step-brother, Percy, from total oblivion. Peter has to make choices, difficult choices. But losing a friend is more painful than he thought... Part One Point Five: Enemy Of The Mind - A side story for The Jackson Legacy. When Peter Blofis decided to settle down in Wichita, Leo Valdez knew that it's going to be an interesting month. During a normal spring day, a pegasus appears in front of his shop, and the rider is a woman. It's none other than his old friend, Piper McLean, one of the few people who first joined their organization, asking him if she could stay for a while until her other companion comes back. When Leo catches a glance of her face, he knows that there's gonna be a lot of of explaining and reasoning to do, secrets to be revealed, and, of course, a lengthy lecture from the woman. It's gonna be a long and interesting week for the mechanic... 'Part Zero: An Act Of Defiance' - A Prequel of The Jackson Legacy, though considered a stand-alone story. Leo Valdez, twenty-one, is having a good time in flight school when old friend Piper McLean, twenty, comes to visit him with news: Jason Grace has gone missing. With no clue where to find him, Leo and Piper sets out to search for their lost friend. But they don't know that they're going to get more than they are supposed to bargain for... Category:Fan Stories Category:The Jackson Legacy